ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Luxury
Agent Luxury, sometimes called Lux, is a member of the Department of Bad Slash, Lord of the Rings Division. She worked (among other things) with Agent Sean for a while. Sean seems to have disappeared, while Lux still appears occasionally to direct and aid (well, glomp and molest) lost and unsuspecting agents. Both Lux and Sean were created by Jay and Acacia, but they seem to have become part of the general canon and thus may be used by anybody. Agent Profile Appearance Most people don't get a chance to observe Lux in great detail before either a) she glomps them, or b) they run away, but it is generally agreed that she is blonde, pretty, and at least half-naked. Personality Lux's usual mood is a happy daydream from which she only emerges to proposition whatever happens to be walking by. She is decidedly nymphomaniacal, and interprets any sort of nudity as a proposition. This has led to some confusion, some taking of offense, and the occasional quarrel. (Her crooked nose is a souvenir from one of these quarrels.) It should be noted that Lux does genuinely intend to be kind and helpful, even at her most off-putting. She isn't out to make anyone uncomfortable; she just doesn't get what the big deal is. She has only been seen to be genuinely angry once, when she and Nin Brandt walked in on Sawney Rath about to rape his own daughter during That Series, and even then she didn't have a chance to be angry for long as she and Nin were immediately involved in a fight/rescue. Hobbies When not engaged in her usual activities, Lux is a member of the Bad Slash team for the All-HQ Australian Indoor-Rules Quiddich League. She is often touted as their "secret weapon," and has managed to survive two matches without any noted injuries. Lux was also responsible for the planning and organization of Agent Trojanhorse's birthday party in 2009, in which she made her entrance from a giant cake, covered in whipped cream. It is also revealed in this story that she sometimes goes up to see her Department Head (the Queen Anne's Lace) just to talk, and apparently may still miss Sean. Luxury dabbles in taxidermy, and once skinned a blue unicorn for Jay and Acacia. She is the author of a book entitled Your First Time. Lux also has a thespian side, having played Portia in A Troupe By Any Other Name's Gallifreyan-setting Julius Caesar. She was also disappointed at missing the auditions for their shadow cast for Rocky Horror Picture Show, mostly because the main setting of the show, with all of its corsets, fishnets, and muscled blond hunks in tight gold hotpants, would have been right up her alley. Agent History Backstory It appears that Lux wandered into the PPC from an alternate version of said organization known as the Shipverse (see the Very Odd Day series to give you an idea of what that 'verse is like), which explains her general disposition towards people. When she was first teleported into World One, Lux found herself in Sean's hostel room; luckily for her, her World One counterpart happened to be Sean's ex-girlfriend who had just left before she appeared in the room. She later told Sean about the PPC and convinced him to respond to a conveniently placed classified advertisement asking for PPC recruits. The Flowers were rather confused with her familiarity with the PPC and decided to move Lux and Sean to the Bad Slash Department, where her antics would be better tolerated. According to TOS mission seven, "Children of the Earth," Lux "didn't fit even the low standards for the recruiting-desperate Department of Personnel, and had only gotten hired because she was Sean's girlfriend.""Children of the Earth" by Jay and Acacia, c. 2002 By Jay and Acacia's twenty-second mission, though, Sean had left Lux "quite a while back" and she'd sworn off boys (at least for the time being). The Assassins found her with a Nurse in the Medical Department, having a "physical checkup.""To Know Where You Are Going" by Jay and Acacia, c. 2003 Sean hasn't been heard from since, but Lux remains an active member of the DBS, pitching in with partnerless agents on Bad Slash missions here and there and generally being a feature of HQ. Details on Lux's backstory can be found here. Trivia Lux was first introduced in the Original Series' fourth mission, "Protector of the Ringbearer." Luxury and Sean are both based on real-life friends of Jay and Acacia. The backstory given for her is fully made up. Appearances ; Pre-2002 * ??? - Joins PPC in Shipverse. * ??? - Slips into the Real World via malfunctioning remote activator (which was being used for 'unorthodox' purposes). Lands in Sean's apartment. * c. 2001 - Joins PPC with Sean in the Prime Multiverse; assigned to DMS. ; 2002-2003 * Transferred to Bad Slash. * Skins the blue unicorn. * Encountered in a mission (LotR) with Jay and Acacia. * Sean leaves Lux "quite a while" prior to Jay and Acacia's twenty-second mission, "To Know Where You Are Going" (LotR), in which she joins the Assassins to help deal with Sue!Arwen. ; 2007 * Helps Nin Brandt kill That Series in the Redwall 'verse: ** "Tsarmina Greeneyes" ** "Sawney Rath," Part 1 and Part 2. * Attends the Official Fanfiction University of Redwall Purging Party and is presented with the Urple Heart. ; 2009 * Is briefly partnered with Sergio Turbo to help him in his first mission. * Ends "An Elf's Worst Nightmare" (Lord of the Rings) along with Agent Trojanhorse. * Agent Trojanhorse's birthday party. The first link mostly concerns Pads and Trojie; the second is the actual party. ; 2010 * Helps Agent Xericka exorcise Tails and Rouge (Sonic the Hedgehog). * Cameo by phone in "Gorillaz in the MST" (NSFW). * Roughly around this time, goes on a mission to get Nathan's mind off his missing partner. ** alternative link ; 2011 * Takes Agent Cadmar on a training mission to the Harry Potter continuum. * Appears in the Halloween Co-Write. * Shows up in Maria, Cadmar, and Mark's RC because of irony, and tries to initiate dirty mud happenings in "Relationship Upgrade." ; 2013 * Requests help of TooManySecrets after her console starts acting up. ; 2014 * Plays the role of Portia in A Troupe By Any Other Name's [http://disc.yourwebapps.com/discussion.cgi?id=199610;article=260632 production of Julius Caesar.] ; 2015 * Briefly partnered with Agent Jones in her mission. * July: Helps Agent Supernumerary babysit Henry Robinson in "The Long Night of Agent Supernumerary." References Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Bad Slash Category:Original Series Category:Free-to-Use Category:Previously Featured Agents Category:Lord of the Rings Division (DBS)